Hadrian Cross
by Trinitymarie
Summary: Tom riddle was awarded the Defense Against Dark Arts position. Using his intelligence and slytherin personality he works to rule and change the magical world through politics and subtly. Albus Dumbledore opposes Toms every move. Harry Potter was raised in an orphanage much like Tom. He is cold, intelligent, and determined to succeed(not evil). Old magic and Pure blood traditions
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

This is my first written fan-fiction. I have been an avid reader for almost two years and have many story ideas floating around in my head but i have never been able to build up enough courage to post one so with 12/21/2012 I figured I would add to my bucket list.  
OK to those who cannot handle grammatically incorrect works please run, hit the back button while you still can! I promise to spell check at least four times and take almost all the grammar suggestion provided by word but we all know how some huge mistakes slips by and my ADD brain is just not wired to spot such errors.

Tom Riddle was given the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He still plans to rule and change the wizarding world but his reasons are based on magic and tradition not bigotry and hate. Tom is still ruthless and cold but he uses his intelligence and slytherin personality to carry out his goals. Albus Dumbledore is not super evil or all that is good. both he and Tom strongly believe in what they think is right for the wizarding world and both are willing to do what it takes to win. James and Lilly potter do not follow Albus blindly and use all the knowledge and power available to them. Harry Potter was not raised by Vernon and Petunia Dursley but dropped off at the nearest orphanage directly after being found on their door step. Harry like Tom was teased and neglected during his time at the orphanage leaving him emotionally stunted with an above average grasp on using (accidental magic). Harry will be very intelligent but hopefully believable. He will not be so smart he could be Dr at ten he is just very quick to learn with a greater ability to retain information then the average wizard. Harry is brought into the magical world at ten years old by none other than Professor Riddle who was able to get a bill passed to remove magical children from muggle orphanages to a magical orphanage set up and run by Tom and his associates. I hope to explore magic beliefs rituals and traditions throughout the story. I am going to try to keep all characters as believable as possible and keep any bashing to a minimum. I am not sure about any relationships in this story if there will be any it is far away. I am leaning towards slash for Harry if he does have one but if I do not go with slash not under any circumstances will he be with Hermione or Ginny. thank you :)

James Potter stood with his head against the window thinking over his life. He had two very wealthy loving parents who spoiled him rotten , went to Hogwarts one of the best magical schools in the world where he met three friends who quickly became the brothers he never had, he was top of his class with barely even trying, popular, and had more fun playing pranks and running through the ancient castle halls then most have in four life times. When standing in the head boy and girl cabin on the train at the start of his seventh year wearing his head boy and Quidditch captain badges his smile couldn't be bigger his life could not of worked out better. Then he felt two hand shove him out of the way not being ready for the shove James Potter fell ungracefully on his behind . " You better not mess this up for me potter " James stared up at his one and only hitch in his flawless life Lilly Evans. Long thick red hair, clear bright green eyes , smooth pale skin with a twelve freckles on her cheeks six on each side James had counted them many time over the last two years, tall and lean, the smartest witch in a decade. She only had two flaws the first was that she was a muggle born this did not bother James in the least but it did take some convincing to get his parents mainly his mothers approval. After some slight investigation on his mother part IE. Hiring a private investigator, scrying and a couple of blood test how his mother got Lilly's blood with out her knowing James would never know he was finally given both parents blessing to pursue a relationship. This brought him to her second flaw the one that concerned him the most his dream girl, the love of his life absolutely loathed his very existence. When he informed his mother of this dilemma she just sniffed and said "James you are half Potter and half Black you were born impressive stop chasing her like some commoner." Remembering his mothers words James stood up , bushed his self off, and gave his most charming smile " I will do my best to represent Hogwarts and The Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter Miss Evans." Then he went right into some of the ideas he wanted to implement as head boy. James didn't miss the confused then contemplating look that went across Lilly's face. Yes James thought this year is going to be different,

And it was Lilly and him had become tentative friends and James had hope for their future. Then on Halloween his parents pasted away. They said his father's heart stopped in his sleep and with every Potter generation throughout history a couple of minutes later his mother also pasted in her sleep. It was part of the bond that he most feared Lilly would reject. It was a hard couple months but his brothers and Lilly stood by him and helped him through the worst of it. By the end of Christmas holiday James was starting to pull himself together. Then Lilly came back in shambles her parents died in a car accident and her sister the only family member she had left told her she never wanted to see her again. James put all courting plans to the side and just focused on being the best friend Lilly could have and before he knew it exams came and went and he was on the train on his way home. He was a little nervous it would be the first time at the manor without his parents but both Lilly and Sirius would be there both of them without their own homes to go too.

James stood up straight and looked over at his Lilly. He was no longer under the delusion that his life was perfect but for the last three years he has been happy. Soon after moving home he finally got up enough nerve to ask Lilly out and to James utter surprise she enthusiastically said yes. They both admitted to feelings of love and after five months of an intense passionate relationship they decided to bond Lilly agreed to a traditional Potter bond ritual and to honor his parents they completed the bond on Halloween night. Two years later on July 31, 1980 Hadrian (Harry) James Potter was born. Tonight was there third anniversary and he couldn't love his Lilly more but on this day that they normally would be celebrating instead they where hiding in a small cottage that his family owned . Unbeknownst to most of the _wizarding _world there was a war going on between those who believed in practicing old magic and following pure blood traditions and those who feel that old magic is dark and that old traditions are unfair to the rising population of muggle borns who have been increasingly entering our world. The Potters where not sure on which side they belonged . James from a long-standing pure blood family that could trace their lineage back to Godric Gryffindor himself raised with the old traditions and even bonded his wife with one. James could not imagine life without them it would feel like abandoning magic herself but on the other hand there was Lilly. They both agreed to stay neutral and just see how things worked out but this did not pan out well for the Potter because some how James, Lilly and most importantly Harry has been dragged right into the center of this obscure war.

James heard a crack and turned quickly back to the window. "Lilly its him. Take Harry upstairs and start everything we have planned." "Are you sure? isn't a little drastic to do it already ? He did say he just wanted to talk." Lilly asked holding a sleeping Harry close to her chest. James strolled quickly over to her and kissed Harry on the head then stared in his Lilly's eyes. He knew she felt the foreboding feeling too because her eyes where already watering and she was biting her lip like she always did to try to stop herself from crying. " Just in case Lilly bear after he leaves and we are safe we can undo everything." Lilly nodded not able to talk and turned around to go up stairs. "Lilly" James called she looked back at him "love you always" he said before turning around to face the door. Lilly watched him straighten his back ,raise his head high then she felt him call the family magic to him at that moment she was not looking at James Potter her silly husband but at the lord of the The Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter and she knew there was only one option for them in this war so Lilly called the family magic that was her due and ascended the stairs with her back straight with head held high. She was a muggle born no more she now was Lady Lillian Elizabeth Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly entered the room they prepared in a daze. She mechanically walked around the room lighting each candle slowly chanting the familiar words of protection "Diva de tenebra, Diva de die, Ego desidero tuus praesidium" over the last year she chanted these words so many times that she could and has said them in her sleep. As Lilly said the last word "amor" she awoke from her daze abruptly as if someone dumped a bucket of ice-cold water on her. She was completely aware of her surroundings and unlike the slight comfort she felt all the other times after performing the protection charm this time the air felt alive. Lilly was not considered the smartest witch of her generation for nothing she read everything there was to know about this particular spell the history the theory and what it should accomplish. She knew it was a pray for aid but she never really put any religious believe it. To her it was just a spell , a tool just like all magic. Was it different because she finally excepted the family magic or was it because the need was so great? She was not sure.

Standing in the middle of the circle Lilly began putting her family affairs in order. " I Lady Lillian Elizabeth Potter of the The Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter claim the right of protection as the final line of defense as my right and duty as lady potter. The enemy is at the door and our house is on the brink of destruction. All potter accounts and gold are now on lock down not a nut too be spent, taken, or depleted until claimed by lord potter with blood, and magic willingly given. leaving only the heir trust which may be unlocked once the heir reaches the age of eleven and only with proof of blood willingly given. The potter house holds, property and heirlooms are now on lock-down. Heirlooms shall be returned to main potter vault both not assessable too be claimed by lord Potter with blood and magic willingly given. The potter cloak and heir ring shall be left in the heir vault only to be claimed by heir after reaching the eleventh year of birth with proof of blood willingly given." Lilly took a breath preparing herself for the last part the one James and her had argued about constantly. To Lilly it was giving up before even putting up a fight. James said its like playing chess looking at the big picture Lilly and him were just pawns and Harry was the queen. There was no way for them to beat the other sides king but they could set Harry up to win the game."We have to do this for Harry." She could do nothing but agree with him she would do anything for her son. " I Lady Lillian Elizabeth Potter of the The Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter bound the potter family magic in trust for lord Potter not to be taken or claimed. None shall have claim either in guardianship or by right of conquest. At this time of bounding the Potter magic is free of any holds and claims and mine to bound. The Potter family magic shall only be unbound by blood and magic willing given by lord Potter. So mote it be". As soon as she said the last word she could feel the lost of the magic that she had accepted for the first time that day and the lost was devastating Lilly couldn't even imagine how James felt who has lived and breathed with it since reaching maturity.

Lilly slowly lowered herself down to the ground laying Harry down on a blanket in the middle of the protection circle . Tears were already flowing down her eyes she bent down and kissed his forehead "love you always Harry ". Sitting up straight she reached for the necklace that she has worn since the day after her bonding with James the one left to her by James's mother.

When Lilly woke the morning after her bonding she looked over at James who was still sleeping sprawled out naked across the bed with the biggest grin on his face she could not help but mirror the expression . She was married! No not just married she was bonded for life and Lillian Elizabeth Potter Nee Evans could not be happier. She slowly removed his legs and arms from her person and quietly crept from the room. She headed towards the kitchen to make her husband breakfast the house elfs where not going to be happy but she was determined to provide their first meal as lord and lady Potter. As she entered the kitchen a house elf popped in front of her. Lilly stood up straight and prepared herself for a very intense argument when she noticed which elf was standing in front of her she paused It was Dory Jame's mothers personal house elf. Over the last three years Lilly went out of her way to remember each elf and acknowledge them as much as possible. it was one thing she had a hard time excepting and no matter how much she tried the thought of having slaves would always fill wrong to her. Dory was different then the rest of the house elfs. The other elfs popped around the house happy to serve not just James but her and Sirius too but not once in three years has she been approached by Dory. Lilly only knew her name because she once saw James kneeling down beside the elf whispering quietly to her when they noticed her James gave the elf a big hug than she popped away. She was confused because even though James was always very polite to the house elfs she had never seen him treat one with such care. "That was Dory my mothers personal house elf " He said noticing her confusion then he left the room with no other explanation. Lilly didn't question him again. From that day forward she couldn't help but notice Dory . "Miss Jamie's bonded Dory give this to you" Dory said holding out a small box. "hello Dory its nice to finally talk to you" Lilly said giving one of her friendliest smile. "Miss Jamie's bonded Dory give this to you" Dory just repeated herself holding the box higher up. Lilly was taken aback the house elf was staring at her very determinedly holding the box with an iron grip. "what is it Dory?" Lilly tried to talk to the elf again. "Miss Jamie's bonded Dory give this to you" Dory said again but this time with a slight quiver to her voice like she was going to start crying. Lilly did not want to hurt the poor elfs feelings so she took the package without asking any more questions. Once the package was in her hands she forgot all about the house elf all she could think was that she needed to open the small box. She quickly removed the lid and before it barely registered what was inside the box Lilly took out and put on a golden cross necklace. Only to come out of the trance when she heard Dory say "thank you miss" and pop away. Lilly was startled she had no idea what just happen she went to remove the necklace but it would not budge. Then memories of a past conversation that she never knew she had come back to her and Lillian Elizabeth Potter Nee Evans was very angry the nerve of these pure bloods if James's mother was still alive she would have one pissed off daughter in-law to deal with.

James came into the kitchen startling Lilly from her thought s " hey are you making breakfast " he said with a bit of a forced smile " yes i was planning to" she said still trying to get her thoughts in order " I was hoping to surprise you in bed " Lilly looked over at the clock surprised that over an hour had passed since she entered the kitchen "I'm a little surprised that I don't have an army of angry house elfs in here upset that i would dare touch their kitchen" She said with a forced chuckle. "Actually about that you wont be seeing any of the elves today . Do you remember Dory my moms house elf ?"Having almost a premonition on where this conversation was going Lilly couldn't bring herself to speak so she just nodded. "Well she passed away this morning. That is actually why i am up Binky popped in to tell me and to ask if they could perform the Potter house elf honor ceremony even though she wasn't an actual Potter house elf". Lilly was shocked "What do you mean Dory wasn't a Potter house elf?" "Oh I thought you knew she was my mothers personal elf the one my mother was given at birth. Even though my mother was Lady Potter she was always a Black first and those blacks are a paranoid bunch my father had to agree that Dory would always remain strictly hers along with a hundred other clauses. He was lucky he didn't have to sign over his first son just to marry her." I was actually surprised that Dory did not pass away at the same time my mother did since it is part of the Black's house elf bond "to live, serve and die for their masters" Lilly made a face of discuss "Yea I don't agree with that either but the Blacks have never been none for being the nicest pure blood family." James said mimicking Lilly's expression of distaste. "so why didn't she?""die I mean?" Lilly asked "That day you saw me talking to her that is what we were talking about. She said my mother gave her a job to do and that she couldn't honor my mother by dying until she completed my mothers last order. It was real hard on her. house elfs get there magic from the bond they form with their masters and since Dory wouldn't or couldn't bond with me she barely had enough magic to keep herself alive. I'm guessing she finally was able to fulfill my moms last order" He said pointedly looking at the now empty box sitting on the table. Lilly followed his gaze when she realize that what he was referring to was the necklace that was permanently glued to her chest she was devastated. She killed poor Dory by taken that god forsaken box. Her feeling must have been obvious because James came quickly over and held her in a tight hug "oh none of that Lilly bear It was time for her to go." Lilly went to interrupt but James stopped her "no Lilly you did nothing wrong if anything you helped Dory. She has been in pain since the day my mother died and now she finally has found peace." Lilly hugged James back and let her tears run down her face she cried for Dory, For feelings of betrayal she now harbored towards James's mother and for the small rift she could already feel separating her from her new husband. Lilly knew she could never tell James about what the locket revealed to her. She would feel horrible if it made him think badly of his deceased mother and more importantly she would never forgive him if he even a little agreed with what his mother did to her. So Lilly stayed quite and surprisingly James never asked her about the package she received from his mother or the brand new golden cross that she never took off.

Now staring at the cross in her hands she could kick herself. If she would have focused more on what James's mother said to her and less on her righteous anger over being more or less oblivated she would have been able to accomplish so much more. She would have excepted the family magic so much sooner and would have known that James and her time was soon running out. Instead of just finding out a few moments ago when she was walking up the stairs she would have had months to prepare just like all the past generations of lady Potters. Lilly in her anger could not forgive the last lady Potter on what she felt was a betrayal enough to even consider accepting the family magic subconsciously it was her way of saying take your high and mighty pure blood traditions and shove it. Lilly pushed her guilt away and focused on the cross for the first time not feeling anger when looking at it but feeling the love Dorea Potter must have pored into it. Lilly flipped it over and looked at the back of the cross for the first time. Lilly was unable to hold in a small chuckle because right there etched on the cross was her son's name Hadrian and of course Lady Dorea Potter Nee Black would never use such a common nickname as Harry.

Placing the necklace around Harry's neck with his name Hadrian showing Lilly began applying as many spells as she could. Binding, anti-thievery, small protection against small hexes and on and on until Lilly's vast knowledge of charms ran out. Now there was only one more ritual to perform. Lilly hesitated for a moment not doubting what she was about to do just not sure if it was the right time. Then she heard James yell "Run Lilly! Save Harry!" Without a second thought Lilly took the ritual knife that was beside her and cut her hand. Holding it over the cross which was laying above harry"s heart she began her last chant. Not until Lilly felt the last of her magic flow out of her body did she realize that house had become very quite and that half of her heart-felt empty. "oh James" she whispered .

Lilly never felt so weak in her life but she knew she had to get out of the room before he found them. She couldn't let him have any idea what magic was preformed here tonight. Grabbing Harry Lilly stumble out of the room shutting the door behind her. staggering down the hall barely keeping herself on her feet she took one look back at the now empty room to see nothing but a wall. feeling positive that the potter magic would keep the room hidden for the next lord potter she turned back around entering Harry's nursery and got ready to take her last stand.

When he found them Harry was a sleeping in his crib peacefully without any signs of the vast amount of blood and magic that was pored onto him just minutes prior. Lilly stood in front of his crib one arm holding onto the wall trying to support her weakening body and the other hand holding her now useless wand. "Please not harry" She yelled when he entered the room . "step aside, step aside you silly girl" "please spare harry kill me instead" Lilly begged "if I must" he said in a disapproving voice then Lilly saw a green light fly towards her and for a couple of seconds knew no more.

When she awoke it was to see the man who had destroyed her whole family standing over a body with red hair. "What a waste " he said shaking his head in disappointment . Then her tuned towards Lilly. "Hello Mister Potter i am afraid this might hurt a bit" It hit Lilly he was not looking at her but at Harry. The ritual worked she was inside of the necklace. She was Happy to be with Harry and horrified she would never see James again. "Lilly" she jumped well as much as a spirit stuck inside a necklace could jump "James" she whispered "yea its me Lilly bear " Focusing on the voice Lilly found herself standing in room that resembled their living room with James standing in front of her. " what are you doing here? I thought you would move on?" He shook his head " Not without out you Lilly" he said wrapping his arms around her "The bounding " she whispered James only nodded his head. Both turned their attention back to Harry and the man who was waving a wand at him. "We wont be able to do much just a nudge here and there. Giving him my magic was the most important part." James nodded "It will have to be enough " Then Harry started screaming and not even the presence of her in-laws entering the room or the prospect of spending eternity with her mother in-law took Lilly's attention away from the man she hoped would one day have an untimely terribly painful death.


	3. Chapter 3

July 28, 1980

"chocolate frog" Tom said with as much dignity as one can say such a thing . The Gargoyle moved quickly out of his way and Tom began walking immediately up the stairs. He was pretty sure he knew why he was being called to the Headmasters office his magic flared in annoyance if Albus would give him the list all at once he wouldn't have to see the bastard so many times during the summer. The door swung open as soon as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Good morning Tom " He heard Albus greet him before the door fully opened . Seriously who did he take him for a first year why knowing who is at the door would be impressive to children every professor has the same spell on their door. like him the other professors did not feel it was needed to pretend that it was some great magic. Tom kept his face carefully blank being sure to hide all signs of his earlier annoyance . "You wanted to see me Albus ?" "Yes Tom, there seems to be another child in need of your help." Albus's eyes where twinkling as he handed Tom the letter. He took the letter with out even looking down. "you know as well as I do they could have used my help a long time before now" Tom was unable to control all of his anger. " oh my boy not this again. As I said when you were trying to pass this law we are a school Tom not a social service agency . The book was not created by the founders to be used in such away." Tom went to interrupt "No Tom I am not going to fight with you again .You are able to "rescue" them one whole year before they turn eleven and you have your little announcement at the beginning of each school year if you feel this is not fair maybe you will have more luck when you bring it up at the Wizengamot again this year." Albus said loosing his twinkle a little . " I would have more luck if you would not actively protest against me each year" tom snarled . "Tom my boy when will you realize not everyone who grows up around muggles is treated the same way you were" Toms magic flared how dare he bring up his childhood "Good day headmaster " Tom marched quickly out of the room before he lost his temper and/or his job.

Tom apparated outside Saint Angus Orphanage. He never been to this particular orphanage but it looked as run down and as uncared for as all the rest. He really hated being the one to "rescue" the children but the ends justified the means. These children will always remember him as there savior a couple of annoying hours and he had a loyal follower for life. It was not the reason he started this program but one he quickly utilized after his first couple visits. An old unpleasant lady opened the door before he could knock "Hello " Tom said with his most charming smile "i am here to adopt one of your orphans" A look of surprise passed over her face "oh come right in sir."

A half an hour later some confundus charms and a couple obliviates Tom was finally being shown to the boy's room. "Are you sure you want him? We have some very nice boys that you probably will be happier with? Tom just looked at the lady. "I have only come for Hadrian". She hesitated "He's definitely got a place with you, you say?" Tom just nodded "And nothing I say can change that?"  
She squinted at him as though deciding whether or not to trust him. Apparently she decided she could, because she said in a sudden rush, "He scares the other children." "You mean he is a bully?" Tom drawled in an almost bored voice. "I think he must be," she said, frowning slightly, "but it's very hard to catch him at it. There have been incidents... nasty things ..." Tom had enough he has had this same conversation almost every time he has collected one of his orphans. this is why magical children should not be raised with filthy muggles. "Which room is his madam?" Tom interrupted barely hiding his impatience.

This is a short one but the next chapter will be the longest one yet.


End file.
